Black times
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Semi-AU. Prequel to 'Future's end'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

 **Author's note: This story is dedicated to my friend** **InuKaglover4ev22**

* * *

 **Black times**

 **The beautful powerful Neo-Queen Serenity leads the main sailor senshi into battle against the dark army.**

In her heart, the Queen knows that the enemy holds the advantage, but she has to protect Crystal Tokyo from the darkness.

"Moon Heal Regalius Ultima!" says the Queen as she swing the Moon Stick.

On top of the Moon Stick is the Holy Silver Crystal.

Bright golden magical light blaze out from the crystal and strike the leader of the dark army, known as the Angel of the dark.

"You could never win, Queen Serenity!" says the Angel of the Dark as he create a field of green magic energy that block the Queen's attack.

"Thunder Engorgio Crescendo!" screams Sailor Jupiter as she launch a huge blast of thunder towards a few dark soldiers killing them.

"Pyrus Dominum Arma!" says Sailor Mars in a hard commanding tone as she send out a huge wave of blazin' fire towards the Angel of the Dark.

His left wing is burned off.

"Sailor Mars, ye shall pay for that, believe me." says the Angel of the Dark as he throw a huge shadow bolt towards Sailor Mars.

"Aqua Erectum Protegio." says Sailor Mercury as she jump in front of Sailor Mars and creates a defending wall of water.

Unfortunately the wall is not strong enough and the shadow bolt goes right through and kills Sailor Mercury.

With her very last second of life, Sailor Mercury activates the small neuro-transmitter she wear behind her ear and her memories, emotions and all her knowledge is sent to a computer in the royal palace.

"Pluto Avernia Serochum!" says Sailor Pluto as she spin around and twirl the Garnet Rod over her head.

The Garnet Rod glow with a bright white light and a large silver storm is launched towards the Angel of the Dark.

"Nocturnium Diabolus Ultima!" says the Angel of the Dark as he block Sailor Pluto's attack and sends a powerful red pulse of energy towards her.

Sailor Pluto is knocked out. She's not dead, but she's barely alive.

"I'll make you regret killing her." says the Queen as she swing the Moon Stick. "Moon Heal Maxima!"

"I'm the Angel of the Dark, son of pure evil I refuse to say 'reborn'...!" says the Angel of the Dark in a hard dark tone.

"Let me help you, your majesty." says Sailor Venus. "Venus Schimitar Beam."

Sailor Venus fire a blazin' beam of orange magic towards the Angel of the Dark, but he catch the beam in his hand and sends it in return.

The beam strike Sailor Venus' neck, cuts her head off, killing her.

"Midnight Dominus Aura Power!" says Sailor Saturn in a bright commanding tone.

She swing the Halberd of Doom.

Dark waves of magic strike the Angel of the Dark, but since he is made of only darkness, Sailor Saturn's magic can do nothing to him.

"Goodnight, bitch!" says the Angel of the Dark as he use his sword to stab Sailor Saturn in the heart, killing her.

"Eterna Magnificus Espada Grande." says Sailor Uranus as she pull out her sword, run up to the Angel of Dark and starts a swordfight with him.

Unfortunately the Angel of the Dark is too strong for Sailor Uranus and after a short duel, he cut off her head, killing her.

"Big Tsunami Caprendu!" says Sailor Neptune as she swing the Ocean Mirror.

Huge waves of water fly towards the Angel of the Dark.

"Aqua Patronum!" says the Angel of the Dark.

Red magic blocks Sailor Neptune's attack.

"Fuck your life farewell, bimbo!" says the Angel of the Dark as he use his sword to kill Sailor Neptune.

The Angel of the Dark then use green fire to burn Sailor Jupiter to death.

Neo-Queen Serenity transform into Sailor Cosmos, the strongest version of herself and a more battle-oriented version than Neo-Queen Serenity is.

Unfortunately the Angel of the Dark use his sword to destroy the Silver Crystal which makes it impossible for the Queen to keep her Sailor Cosmos form.

Sailor Cosmos transforms back into Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Combilius Pyro Luna Transfiguratum!" says Neo-Queen Serenity as she combines herself with Sailor Mars, becoming Neo-Sailor Mars.

Neo-Sailor Mars use a giant wave of blazin' golden fire to blast the Angel of the Dark away from Crystal Tokyo.

"Seperantia Luna Pyro Detransfiguratus." says Neo-Sailor Mars as she split herself back into the Queen and Sailor Mars.

"Fuck yeah! We won!" says Sailor Mars with her typical confidence.

"True, but we paid a high price...look." says the Queen.

They look around them at their dead friends and the palace and the city in ruins.

"Oh..." says Sailor Mars as she suddenly realize that she and the Queen are the only two senshi still standing. The others have fallen in battle and are now dead.

At least so they think.

They are not aware that Sailor Mercury's neuro-patterns are intact in the computer.

2 hours later.

The Queen and Sailor Mars enter a room in the palace.

The room used to be Sailor Mercury's office / workshop where she'd build advanced devices.

The computer auto-activates.

Sailor Mercury's face appear on the screen.

"My Queen, Sailor Mars..." says Sailor Mercury.

"I thought you were dead..." says the Queen.

"I am..sort of. When my physical body was killed, I uploaded my mind and soul to an optronic computer program so that I wouldn't be completely dead." says Sailor Mercury. "Wasn't sure if it would work, but it seems so."

The screen switch off and Sailor Mercury appear in the room as a realistic 3D hologram of herself.

"Now I look more real, but I can only project my holographic image here. Apparently the battle damaged the palace's power-systems." says Sailor Mercury.

"Well, this is better than nothing. I'm glad you're not gone forever." says the Queen.

"Thank, your majesty." says Sailor Mercury.

"Why didn't you reveal this technology earlier? We could have uploaded the others as well." says Sailor Mars in anger.

"Perhaps not. I wasn't sure that this would even work and the computer's not powerful enough to hold that many people's full neuro-patterns anyway." says Sailor Mercury.

"Still it was rude of you to keep this technology a secret, Mercury. We could have upgraded the computer to hold the neuro-patterns of our friends or maybe added extra hard-drives or something. For being the sweet one, you sure have quite the ego." says Sailor Mars.

"I didn't do this for myself. I saved my mind and soul so I could continue to serve our noble Queen." says Sailor Mercury.

"That's a load of crap!" says Sailor Mars and then leave the room.

"She'll get over her anger soon." says the Queen in her mature calm tone.

"I hope so." says Sailor Mercury as she switch off her hologran and appear on the computer screen again. "I had to go back to this. I can't keep my hologram on for too long."

"I understand." says the Queen. "Sorry to tell you, but you, me and Sailor Mars are the only ones left. Well...Pluto's left too, but only barely. The other senshi fell in battle."

"That's really sad. I wish we could bring them back." says Sailor Mercury.

"We can't. The Silver Crystal is destroyed. Without it we can not restore life to our dead friends. Only the Holy Silver Crystal has the magic needed for that." says the Queen.

"I'll be in your sevice forever, my queen." says Sailor Mercury. "Or as long as this computer will remain."

"Thank you, my friend. You know that your friendship is important to me. I'd never be queen if it weren't for you." says the Queen. "Without you, I would still be a lame weak cry-baby."

"Your majesty, give yourself more credit. I did not build your life for you. That is something you did on your own." says Sailor Mercury.

"I guess you're right, as you always are." says the Queen.

"Hereby I swear a solid oath to always be your loyal servant, Neo-Queen Serenity." says Sailor Mercury.

"No, don't do that. You're not my servant, you're my best friend. I never thought of any of the senshi as being only people who work for me. You and the others are my true friends, no matter what." says the Queen.

"As you wish, your majesty." says Sailor Mercury.

"I'm glad you're still here, even though you've lost your physical body." says the Queen.

"So am I, your majesty." says Sailor Mercury.

"You must not be so formal. Just call me Serenity. Please." says the Queen.

"Okay...Serenity." says Sailor Mercury.

"I have cerntain things to do. See you later." says the Queen.

The next day.

"How's Pluto doing?" says the Queen.

"She's still alive, but only thanks to being hooked up to life-support." says Sailor Mars. "Pluto is unconscious. I'm no doctor, but I'd say she unfortunately has only a few months left."

"Damn!" says the Queen. "If I had the Silver Crystal I could heal her."

"Yeah, but you don't..." says Sailor Mars.

"I know." says the Queen.

"What's your orders, your majesty?" says Sailor Mars.

"Keep Pluto on life-support. I don't want to lose her." says the Queen.

"As you wish, my queen." says Sailor Mars.

"Gather the council, there's some things that needs to be talked about." says the Queen.

"Yes, your majesty." says Sailor Mars.


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours later.

"Great council, we must try to build our city back up again as soon as possible." says the Queen.

"How? The Silver Crystal is destroyed and nearly all the senshi are dead." says Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Mars, my friend, there's always hope. Don't give up. Look on the bright side." says the Queen.

"It's hard to 'look on the bright side' now when our beloved Tokyo is in ruins." says Sailor Mars.

"Positive thoughts, Sailor Mars. Have faith." says the Queen.

"My queen, what shall we do with the bodies of the fallen senshi...?" says Lady Naizeela.

"They shall get the most honorable funeral possible." says the Quuen. "After defending the kingdom with their own blood they deserve the best in the afterlife."

"I agree, your majesty." says Sir Haartolio.

"Thanks." says the Queen.

"Why waste time and gold on the dead...? I think a simple ritual will be more than enough." says Sailor Mars.

"Don't be so insensitive." says the Queen. "The dead senshi were our friends."

"They truly were, but I believe they'd want us to focus on the task to bring the city back to glory instead of something else." says Sailor Mars.

"Perhaps so, but I think they should have a noble funeral as the heroes they are." says the Queen.

"I agree, my queen." says Lady Tayariah.

"I'm glad you do." says the Queen.

"Thanks, your majesty." says Lady Tayariah.

The next day.

"My queen, sorry to tell you this, but Pluto's getting worse. She probably has less than a week left." says Sailor Mars.

"I understand. Ask Mercury for advice." says the Queen.

"As you wish, your majesty." says Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars walk to the room where the computer that hold Sailor Mercury's mind and soul is.

The computer auto-activates.

"Sailor Mars, what can I do for you?" says Sailor Mercury as she appear on the computer screen.

"The queen sent me to ask for advice on saving Pluto from death." says Sailor Mars.

"I don't think there's anything that can be done. The Silver Crystal could heal her, but that's unfortunately not an option as you know. Her body is so weak that regular medicine has no effect." says Sailor Mercury.

"Are you sure there's no way to heal her?" says Sailor Mars.

"I'll search for a way. Don't get hopes to high though. It doesn't look very good for Sailor Pluto." says Sailor Mercury.

"Could we upload her neuro-pattern to the computer like you did with yourself...?" says Sailor Mars.

"No, there's no room on the computer's drive for the full pattern of another person and even if there was, her mind might not survive the transfer. I'm very lucky that mine did. It was a 1 in a thousand chance that I'd be able to send my pattern to the computer without problems." says Sailor Mercury.

"I understand." says Sailor Mars.

"That's good." says Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah. See you later." says Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars leave the room.

4 hours later.

"What did Mercury say?" says the Queen.

"That she know of no way to save Pluto." says Sailor Mars.

"I'm sorry to hear that." says the Queen.

"Me too." says Sailor Mars.

"Yeah." says the Queen.

The next day.

"Hereby we put to rest our noble senshi who fell in battle against the dark. We shall always remember them. May they find peace and glory in the afterlife." says the Queen.

Honor guards place the coffins of the senshi into their graves.

"Sleep well, my friends. I'll never forget you." says the Queen.

"May you ladies never be forgotten." says Sailor Mars.

Suddenly there's a flash of green magical light and Sailor Mars lose her beauty and power and becomes old and weak.

"My queen...sorry. I feel so weak...can barely stand up." says Sailor Mars.

"It's not your fault, Mars. You are..." begins the Queen before a blaze of red fire destroys her.

5 years later.

Suddenly there's golden time-vortex and Eternal Sailor Moon appear from it.

"What's...?" says Eternal Sailor Moon confused as she begin to transform again.

The Garnet Rod is in her hand.

The Garnet Rod starts to glow with a purple ligh and it fly from her hand and into a rift in time.

"Shit...!" says Eternal Sailor Moon in anger.

15 seconds later, the transformation is complete.

She has become Sailor Cosmos.

"My queen, how...? You've been dead for 5 years..." says elderly Sailor Mars.

"And you are?" says Sailor Cosmos.

"Looking familiar?" says elderly Sailor Mars as she hold out her hand. On her finger is a golden ring with a red stone.

"Sailor Mars, what's happened to you? I remember you always being so strong and beautiful." says Sailor Cosmos.

"The Darkness happened. When all the senshi aside from me and Pluto were killed by the Angel of the Dark and you lost the Silver Crystal after it was smashed to pieces, everyone on Earth lost their immortality." says the elderly Sailor Mars.

"I didn't know that. You see, I'm from the past. After your younger self told me that the future was in danger, I came her to save Earth from being destroyed." says Sailor Cosmos.

"You need to see this. Please follow me." says the elderly Sailor Mars.

Sailor Cosmos look around and now she sees where she is. In the Crystal Palace, or what's left of it to be exact.

Sailor Cosmos and the elderly Sailor Mars walk out onto the grand balcony.

From there they can see almost the whole city.

"No..." says Sailor Cosmos in a sad tone when she sees that her beloved Crystal Tokyo is in ruins.

 **Okay...let's end it here 'cause from here on it will be exactly like 'Future's end'.**


End file.
